Blinded By Love
by N. Halifax
Summary: While Olivia is out for drinks after a case, she meets someone rather unique and intresting. This awkward meeting leads to something she would never expect. Oneshot.


A/N: Boredness mixed in with goofying around with friends equals a very crazy, strange fic!! Thought this would be cute, unique and somewhat funny story! Hope you enjoy!!

Olivia finished her beer at the table and got up to get another. She came to a bar after a case to relax a little. It was only her since she wanted time alone to think about her recent stressful case.

She spotted the bartender she knew by first name. "Hey Jimmy can you get me another Bud Light?"

"Sure thing detective." Jimmy answered.

"They let women be detectives now Jimmy?" Someone questioned.

Olivia instantly raised an eyebrow at the statement. "They let assholes in this bar now?" She fired back.

The man who made the previous statement turned toward her. "Apparently."

Olivia instantly bit her lip seeing he was blind. She felt like a complete bitch. "Sorry." He had a strong set jaw and was taller than her by a couple inches. She could tell he had a very fit body under his sweater and light blue jeans.

"For what?" he questioned and fixed his Armani sunglasses. "Wow you look hot."

Jimmy laughed a little and handed Olivia the Beer. "Olivia Benson, meet Brandon Gates."

Brandon put his hand out. "Nice to meet you Olivia."

Olivia shyly took his hand. "You too."

"Man I'm feeling awkwardness. Hey Jim, she look scared as the vibe I'm getting?"

Jimmy smiled in Olivia's direction. Olivia shot him a mean look. "Nope." He lied.

"Uh huh." Brandon nodded and let go over hand. "Firm handshake detective." He sat down on at the bar and took a sip of his drink.

Olivia felt extremely awkward for a couple seconds. She never had a conversation with a blind man. Sure she ran across paralyzed people in her job but she never had to deal with it outside of work. "Can I pay for your drink? As an apology about earlier?"

Brandon smiled. He had a huge, bright smile. "Why? Because you called a blind man an asshole? Or do you always buy men drinks when they offend you?"

"Look, let me just buy you a drink so I don't feel like a complete cold hearted bitch." She pleaded.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just because I can't see doesn't mean you have to lower your dignity." He answered and got up. "Trust me detective, I know more about dignity then you ever will. Goodnight." He took his cane and walked past her. He left the bar.

Olivia let out a deep breath. She looked over at Jimmy. "Does he live close by?"

"Couple blocks down. Real nice guy Olivia. Funny too."

Olivia nodded and grabbed her jacket. She left the bar and ran a little to catch up to Brandon. "Hey. It's me, from the bar."

"Dignity girl?" He questioned with a smirk.

Olivia smiled. "Yes. Dignity girl. Let me walk you home."

"Wow you don't give up do you?" He asked and kept walking. "If I say no, you're just going to stalk me aren't you?"

"Yes." She smiled and took his arm.

"Are you smiling?" he questioned and folded his cane. He put it in his pocket.

"No." She answered and grinned even more.

"You mind?" He gently reached over and touched her face with extreme sensitivity. He ran his thumb over her lips. "You have a nice smile." He answered and ran his fingers over her cheeks. "You're beautiful also. Must be my lucky night."

Olivia couldn't help but feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. No man has ever just called her beautiful. She was always hot for her body or breasts or ass. Never just a classic beauty. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He smiled his wide smile again, this time revealing small dimples. He began to walk again.

Olivia quickly followed and once again took his arm. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Oh c'mon now Olivia. Would you be walking a guy home that offended you as a woman? No. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you have to treat me differently."

"It's not because you're blind, it's because you're nice. That's why I'm treating you differently."

This time it was his turn to feel the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He never had someone answer him that way. He was always the sympathy case because of his defect. He was never a normal human being. He was 'special' because of who he was. "Um…thanks."

Olivia kept quiet for a little while. "Hey, I got a question."

"I might have an answer."

"How do you know when you're at your apartment?" She asked. He suddenly burst into laughter. Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What? What's so funny?"

"No one has ever asked me that before." He answered and stopped. "Want me to explain?"

"Yes." She answered with a shrug.

"May I?" He put his arms around her from the back. "Give me your hand." He took her hand and gently put it against the wall of the building. "What is that?"

"Brick." She answered.

"What kind?"

"Um…red?"

"Oh c'mon, do colors really help me?"

She chuckled. "Sorry. Um…it's smooth type of brick?" She attempted again.

"Yup. So I walk two blocks down. I know its blocks because I hear the difference of wind when I'm not in the middle of two buildings. Two blocks down I touch this brick, keep going until I get to the next block." He started walking with her in front of him and him still holding her hand. Both of their fingers slowly glazed the building across.

They got to the next block. "What now?" Olivia questioned.

"Ok the first building has really rough bricks right?" He asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered as she touched the brick again.

"After the rough bricks stop, that is my apartment. First door." He answered.

Olivia nodded. "Wow. That's really cool."

"Thank you." He smiled and reached out for her hand. He accidently touched her butt. He instantly moved his hand away feeling only jeans. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She answered and took his hand.

"I didn't mean to do that." He answered shyly.

"It's not like you were staring at my ass." She laughed a little finally realizing he made fun of his own defect.

He grinned. "That's the good thing about being with a blind man, you know he is listening and not staring at your breasts."

"Well that's new." She walked him to his door. "Ok smooth brick. I think this is you."

"Is my name on the mailbox? I would hate for you to get me lost. Last thing you need is for a lost blind man to take care of detective."

Olivia looked around and spotted B. Gates. Last floor. "You live on the last floor? That's kind of mean of the supervisor."

"It's ok. Walking up 6 flights of stairs is healthy." He pulled out his keys and felt which the right one was. "You mind?" He held up the key.

She took it and unlocked the door. "Why don't you take the elevator?"

"And get off on the wrong floor? No way. I'm too much of a sissy for that." He laughed and went into the building. "Thank you."

"Sure." She took his hand and led him to the elevator.

"Wait." He spoke up in a small panic. "Stairs are on the left side. You're going on the wrong side."

"It's ok. I'm here. I'll take you to your floor with the elevator." She answered.

"Um…" He stopped in his place. "I rather take the stairs."

"Why? Never rode the elevator before?"

"Oh I have…I just…really don't like them."

"You're afraid of elevators?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Now I am." He answered. "I was a fireman ten years ago. Went into a burning building to pull people out of an elevator, came out blind."

"Oh." Olivia answered with a small nod. "We can take the stairs." She answered. "It's ok."

He gulped a little. "Ok. Elevator tonight. You're a cop; you'll pull me out if it catches on fire." He smirked.

"I promise." She answered and held his hand as she stepped onto the elevator. "Still not on fire."

He smiled and kept close to her as she pressed the button. "You must think I'm a big baby."

"Nah, I had worst phobias to deal with."

"Like what?" He shifted his body weight feeling the elevator rising.

"I heard of a man that was afraid of potatoes." She whispered with a small laugh.

He smiled. "I'm just glad I'm not afraid of the dark. Blind would suck if I was afraid of the dark."

"It really would." They got to the 6th floor. Olivia took his hand again and led him out. "We're here. No more elevators."

He let out a deep breath. "Thank god." He turned his head a couple times. "Which side of the elevators are the stairs?"

"Left." She answered. "Why?"

"You totally threw me off route with all of this." He answered with a smile. "Apartment 6B" He answered. "Lead the way because you're making me think."

Olivia laughed and held his hand as she led him down the hall to find 6B. "Ok we're here. Want me to knock down the door?"

"That won't be necessary detective." He pulled out keys and felt which the right one was. He touched his door and found the keyhole. He unlocked the door. "Do you want coffee or something?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile even more. She didn't have this much fun in a very long time. Even if she only knew him for an hour, it was the most she smiled in a month. "Sure."

He smiled and pushed the door open. "Ladies first."

'Thank you." She went into the apartment. It was surprisingly very clean and organized. "Nice apartment."

"Really? What color is it?" He laughed a little and closed the door. "Rocky." He called out.

Olivia raised an eyebrow being confused but then understood when she heard a bark and a dog racing to Brandon. It was a medium sized yellow Labrador. "Your dog?"

Brandon kneeled down to pet the dog. "Yeah. Olivia meet rocky, rocky this is Olivia." He laughed and petted his head. "Get a beer from the fridge boy." He told the dog.

Olivia watched in amazement as Rocky opened the fridge, took a beer bottle into his mouth and brought it to Brandon. "Wow. I know people that can't even get their dogs to sit." She smiled.

"Best part is, he only takes orders when it's from my voice." Brandon smiled. "Sit." Rocky instantly sat down. "Close the fridge Rocky." Rocky ran over to the fridge and pushed it to close it.

"That's really cool." Olivia nodded.

Brandon felt for a glass on the counter top. He found it. "Did you want beer? Or water. I think have Pepsi in the fridge."

"Beer is fine." She answered and went over to him in the kitchen. "Do you need help?"

"You're the guest. I'm a good host." He answered. "You sit and I will serve you."

Olivia laughed a little. "I don't want you to trip and spill my beer." She whispered and took the beer from him. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you. You're really one of a kind." He whispered.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She offered. "I can get it for you."

"No I'm fine. Thank you." He answered. Olivia poured the beer in the glass for her and took his hand. She led him to the couch. "You're not going to trip me are you?"

Olivia laughed. "No. I won't trip you." She sat down on the couch. "Sit." She smirked. Rocky and Brandon sat down at the same time. Olivia giggled a little. "I thought you said Rocky only took orders from you."

Brandon looked confused. "Did he sit also?"

"Yes." She answered. "Both of you at the same time."

"Oh great. I guess you're my master now." He laughed. "Want to name me?"

"Yes." Olivia stated excitedly. "Here it goes, The Vision."

Brandon chuckled. "I knew it was going to be something ironic. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She stated with a small laugh.

"Do you want to watch TV?" He grinned. "I love watching TV."

Olivia started laughing again extremely enjoying his easy going attitude. "How do you not mind making fun of yourself constantly?"

"It's much easier if I do. You probably make fun of yourself for being a cop also."

She nodded. "I do. I just thought being blind wasn't something you make fun of yourself for. I don't know."

He smiled. "It's ok. I understand. There was a time when I thought the same. I used to be a normal, healthy guy until the accident."

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, right. What chick would want a guy that can't even check them out? I haven't had a date for 9 years. I was married when the accident happen. My wife at the time was hopeful, but then a year with me not having one sense, she bailed out. What about you? Am I supposed to be worried that some guy is going to beat me up with my own cane?" He smiled.

"No. No boyfriend. Haven't had a date in a couple months. My job gets in the way."

He nodded a little. "Does this count as a date? I would like to break my embarrassing streak."

She grinned. "Yeah. It's a date." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now it's official."

His huge smile appeared again. "That's how you kiss on a first date? Don't go crazy now."

She blushed instantly. "What? Oh c'mon give me a break. I met you an hour ago."

He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "That's as far as I go on a first date. Don't even try to seduce me. I refuse to give in."

She laughed a little. "I shall resist."

"Well you try. I know it might be hard."

She smirked and just moved closer to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Six Months**__** Later…**_

Brandon lay on Olivia's couch and petted Rocky that was stretched out across his stomach.

Olivia was in the kitchen making food. She slowly sneaked up on him and gently kissed his lips.

"Olivia?" He mumbled into her mouth.

She giggled a little. "No."

"Funny. Stop sneaking up on me. I know you like the little Hide and go Seek game but jeez."

She laughed a little and kissed his cheek. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"No. I'm blind."

"Shut up. C'mon it's Thanksgiving, you know you want to help me" She snuggled to his neck.

"But your friends are the ones coming over." He placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"Uh huh. And your point?"

"I don't know. I just figured it was enough to get me out of getting my ass up."

"It's not. Now get your ass up and help me." She ordered and petted Rocky on the head. "C'mon boy, get up."

"I am." Brandon answered.

"Not you." Olivia answered and rolled her eyes. She led Rocky off the couch. "Tell him to stop jumping on my couch all the time."

"Sorry." Brandon got up and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. "Lead the way detective."

She placed her hands over his that were resting on his tight stomach. "Hey baby, have you ever hung out with other blind guys?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. I just think if you did, it would be cool to call yourselves the three blind mice." She chuckled a little.

"Well do you call yourself and other detectives Starsky and Hutch? Or Charlie's Angels?"

"No. But I should." She kissed his cheek. "That is a very good idea."

"Thank you." He gave her a kiss. "Now what do you want me to help you with?"

"See if the turkey is ready." She teased. She felt his grin appear over his face knowing she was teasing him. "Kidding. Just stir the sauce."

"Yeah thanks." He reached for the pot but ended up burning himself. "Ow."

"Aww poor baby." She kissed his hand and put his hand on the stirrer.

"You know you can baby me a little sometimes."

"No way, I'm not making you soft." She gave him a kiss and went to finish her mashed potatoes.

"Yeah thanks babe, don't help the crippled."

"You're not crippled, you're just…challenged." She chuckled a little.

"You are not a nice person." He stated. "If I knew where your ass was, I would slap it right now."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass. "Enjoy."

"I'm starting to like this tough love thing." He smirked and gripped her ass. "Mmm."

"Ok don't get too comfortable." She warned. He laughed and moved his hand. She moved behind him with a spoon. She gently lifted up his shirt and placed the cold utensil on his bare skin.

He jumped a little. "Stop that."

She busted out laughing. She had more fun with him than any other guy. He basically let her pull pranks on him constantly even if he was blind. In the beginning of the relationship she didn't feel right to prank him but now she was comfortable with him.

"Give you a little freedom and you take it all." He shook his head. "You don't see me stealing your gun and playing cops and robbers in my underwear."

"I would pay real money to see that." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Ok c'mon, you be the cop." She started to undo his jeans.

"Olivia." He warned.

She laughed. "Ok you can be the robber." She teased and pushed his jeans down. She already had a glass of wine and was hyper because of it.

"You have a blind man in your kitchen standing in his underwear. So lady like."

"You know you like it." She turned off the stove. "Sauce is done."

He let go of the stirrer. "About damn time. I was about to get Carpal Tunnel."

"Stop being a baby." She grabbed the elastic on his underwear and snapped it. He jumped again. She started laughing hysterically.

"Can you please put my pants up now?"

"Nope." She answered and led his hands over her butt.

He shook his head and felt where the macaroni was on the counter top. He grabbed a handful and stuck it down her pants. She instantly jumped and slapped his shoulder. "Macaroni butt." He laughed.

"Ruin perfectly good jeans Brandon." She shook her head and pulled his pants up a little. "Don't hurt yourself." She warned and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

He laughed and buttoned up his jeans. There was a knock on the door. "Olivia. Door."

He called over.

"Answer it."

"What if it's a stranger?" He called back. "I could let a murderer into the house and not even be able to be an eyewitness." He heard her laugh from the bathroom and then come outside.

"I guess I'll get it. I will be able to identify the man that tries to murder us." She went to the door and opened it. Casey, Elliot and Fin were standing there. "Hey guys."

"Something smells good." Casey commented and went into the house.

"Oh yeah, make yourself at home Case." Olivia shook her head and motioned for the guys to follow. "Brandon did you get lost again?" She went to the kitchen and spotted him sitting at the table eating.

"No." He answered through his food.

Casey sat across the table from him looking at all the food. "Nice shades."

Brandon smiled a little. "Thanks. Nice voice."

Casey raised an eyebrow being very confused. She guessed this was Olivia's boyfriend but she didn't know he was blind. "Well that's a new complement."

Olivia went over and grabbed Brandon's hand. She lifted it up in the direction where Casey was. "Casey this is Brandon. Brandon this is Casey."

Casey exchanged looks with Elliot and Fin figuring out he was blind. She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Brandon answered and instantly felt the awkwardness in her voice. He put his hand down and went back to his food.

"You guys can sit if you want." Olivia told the detectives. "By the way, this is Brandon. Brandon this is Elliot and Fin."

"I thought there was a John." Brandon questioned.

"There is. I don't know where he is." Olivia answered with a shrug.

Fin glanced at Brandon for a second and then at Olivia. "He had the flu. Couldn't make it."

"Fin's black." Brandon stated randomly.

Everyone looked at him weirdly except Olivia who was laughing. "He can tell the race of people from the voice. You would be amazed the things he can find out from the voice." Olivia explained.

"Casey has a little country in her." Brandon answered. "And she's uncomfortable with disorders."

"I do not and no I don't." Casey defended.

Brandon shrugged. "Ok. Sounded like Georgia."

"I thought you were born in Atlanta." Olivia questioned. "That's country."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I don't have a problem with disorders."

"Yes you do." Brandon spoke up.

"No I don't." She defended.

"You're voice stuttered and you're handshake was far from firm. That's what happens when you're uncomfortable with someone." He shrugged. "But ok."

"So where's the turkey?" Elliot questioned.

"Firm and strict vocal chords." Brandon answered. "Lot's of yelling. I'm guessing anger problems."

Fin chuckled a little. "What about Olivia?"

"Say something Olivia." Brandon ordered.

"No." She answered. "No analyzing me."

"Northerner. Tries to show no emotion but has a very soft side." He smiled. "This was fun. I should work for the FBI."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever blind boy."

Brandon chuckled and went back to eating his food.

"I'm going to check out the football game." Fin announced and went to the living room. Elliot quickly followed.

Olivia sat down by Brandon. "Anyone want beer?"

Casey and Brandon shook their heads. Casey kept quiet and pointed a little at Brandon so only Olivia noticed. 'Nice pick' she mouthed in a small whisper. Olivia rolled her eyes knowing the responses she was going to get for going out with Brandon.

Brandon heard the small sarcastic whisper since his sense of hearing was very strong. He decided not to be a smart ass like he always was. With Olivia he was because they had a very close relationship. But he didn't want to get on the bad side of her friends. He got off his chair.

"Where you going?" Olivia questioned.

"I'm going to lay down." He answered. "Hey rocky."

The Labrador instantly ran over to him.

"Need help?" Olivia questioned.

"No." He answered and went to her bedroom that he memorized the way to. Rocky went in and closed the door for his owner.

Olivia looked over at her closed door and then at Casey. "You know he heard you right?"

"What?" Casey questioned. "I didn't say anything to him."

"He can hear me whisper something from the bathroom Casey. He has a good sense of hearing." Olivia shook her head and got up from the table. "He is a nice guy, give him a break."

"Me? He is the one analyzing everyone's ways because of the damn voice thing. He didn't have to put me on the spot."

"He didn't do it on purpose. He is just honest. And it was a joke, what was he supposed to say? Hey love the color of your hair." Olivia rolled her eyes. "I know you guys we're going to act weird but damn, didn't have to offend him while he is sitting right next to you."

"Fine. Sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into her bedroom later that night after all her friends left. "Brandon." He didn't answer. "I know you're not asleep, c'mon."

"What?" He questioned.

She took a seat by him. "You didn't even finish your food."

"I'm not hungry."

She lay down by him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry about today."

"Don't be. We both knew what the reactions we're going to be." He answered. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be."

"But I am. I'm sorry if you got any remarks because of me."

"I don't care about that." She cuddled into his arms. "I didn't think they would be that weird about it. And Casey…well…she has her own issues."

He smiled a little. "It's ok. I get it. You're hot and amazing. You deserve some prince charming not a blind prince. She just wants the best for you."

"You are the best for me." She turned around to look at him. "I don't care what they say."

"I do. I don't want people giving you weird looks because of me. I had all my senses at one point in my life; I know the weird looks blind people got. I just don't want that for you."

She wiped her eyes. "If you're breaking up with me, I'm going to hurt you real badly."

"I'm not." He whispered sensing the sniffles in her voice. He found her face and gently wiped her tears away. "But if I'm slowing you down or anything, then you need to break up with me before we hate each other."

She nodded a little. "Ok. You don't slow me down though. I promise." She hugged him. "I haven't been this happy in a very long time. You can't take that from me."

"I won't." He whispered and held her. "Ever."

"I love you." She whispered for the first time in six months.

He smiled a little. "I love you too." He whispered back.

The End

A/N: Well that's all. If you guys actually liked that weird story, review and let me know if you want a short story from it! Thanks!


End file.
